Survivor: Glee Edition
by theluckyc
Summary: This is my first ever crossover which features two of my favorite shows: Glee and the reality show Survivor. What happens when your favorite Glee characters are put to the test, Survivor style? Read on to find out!


**Disclaimer: I decided to make a crossover between the reality show Survivor and the hit tv show Glee. I thought it would be a fun and wacky idea to mix the two so forgive me if there are some things you might disagree on. But nevertheless, enjoy and please follow my account and feel free to check out my other fanfics. (currently doing 4 fanfics at the moment so each episode might take a while).. And sorry for not including Artie in here **

**Jeff Probst:**

For the past 27 seasons of Survivor, we've been to different parts of the world, experienced a lot of different meltdowns, met some of the most unforgettable and notorious faces, and have seen some of the biggest twists of the game. But this time, you will see the game unlike any other. This is one of the biggest and special editions yet of Survivor. Back in the Philippines for the 4th time, 20 new survivors will battle it out to become the ultimate survivor…

And these aren't just regular survivors. You may have seen them from their hit show Glee. They sing, they dance, and they can do just about anything. But will they ever survive in the wildest places of Cagayan de Oro? In a span of 39 days, these 20 survivors will have to work hard for food, shelter, water, but most of all, the prize of $1,000,000 and the title of Survivor.

**Day 1**

The 20 castaways arrive. Some are excited, the others obviously aren't used to the island setting. They all gather near the shore where Jeff Probst is there standing with a basket beside him.

**Jeff**: Welcome survivors! I know you guys are used to your Ohio lifestyle but now, you are going to experience of THE most life-changing, dangerous and possibly the hardest game you'll ever play. Before we begin, each of you grab an egg here in the basket and smash it to your body. There will be paint that will appear and the color of that paint represents your tribe.

Each castaway gets an egg and smashes it to their body. Some have the color purple while some have the color orange.

**GALANG TRIBE (ORANGE TEAM) TADHANA TRIBE (PURPLE TEAM)**

Finn Hudson Rachel Berry

Mercedes Jones Blaine Anderson

Kurt Hummel Quinn Fabray

Tina Cohen-Chang Mike Chang

Noah Puckerman Santana Lopez

Marley Rose Brittany S. Pierce

Will Schuester Sue Sylvester

Unique Adams Ryder Lynn

Kitty Wilde Sam Evans

Jake Puckerman Emma Pillsbury

**Jeff: **Alright you guys will now have to work together to beat the other team in our immunity challenges.. which will begin now!

[IMMUNITY CHALLENGE]

**Jeff:** Behind me is a simple obstacle course. All of you guys have to pass all these obstacles in a single line BUT you must cross it flawlessly meaning if one of you at least stumbles or trips on these obstacles, ALL of you will have to repeat it. The first team to cross the obstacle course without errors wins immunity and with addition to immunity, you will also be playing for reward. As a way to start this game, you guys have an advantage by having flint which will help you make fire easily.

The challenge is about to begin. Both teams are in the starting line, with Will Schuester leading the Galang tribe and Sue Sylvester leading the Tadhana Tribe.

**Jeff:** Alright are you ready? Get set… GO!

The game begins, both teams are in a line and they are just running. Will seems to be taking the lead but has to wait for his other tribe members in order to advance. This makes him impatient. The Tadhana tribe seem to be taking it quite slow but steady. The Galang tribe is taking the lead but then Mercedes stumbles and now they have to start all over again.

Tadhana tribe manages to keep it slowly but surely. They are halfway through the course now. The Galang tribe start over and they are running faster than ever. They're trying to catch up on Tadhana tribe. Rachel almost stumbles but still manages to keep her balance. Galang tribe manages to catch up. Tadhana tribe is only leading by only a few steps now.

Both teams are about to finish the course. Will and Sue are running it out to the finish line. But they have to wait until all have crossed the finished line. Sam and Puck are the last people on the lines of their respective tribes. Both men are now running to the finish line. As both men are about to approach the finish line, Sam manages to trip and Puck is able to cross the finish line.

**Jeff:** Galang tribe wins! Congratulations to you guys. You have won immunity and in addition to that, here is flint that will help you make fires easier. As for Tadhana, unfortunately you guys will have to go to tribal council where one of you will be eliminated.

**Day 2:**

**GALANG TRIBE – **The tribe celebrated their victory. They were able to produce fire easily. Mercedes, Tina and Kurt are now forming an alliance whilst the Puckerman brothers are now considering forming an alliance with Finn and Will.

**TADHANA TRIBE – **Sue declares herself as the leader in which majority of the members are not happy about. Rachel, Blaine and Emma have formed an alliance called _The Goody-Goodies_ while Brittany, Quinn, Santana form their _Unholy Trinity_ alliance. Later on, Sue approaches Unholy Trinity and manages to convince them to be their leader. The trio agrees and thus, making the group the _Unholy Quartet_. Sue declares that they vote for Rachel, because Sue is just annoyed with her. The others agree.

Meanwhile, The Goody-Goodies have decided to vote for Sam, since he was responsible for the tribe's loss. This leads us to Ryder, Sam and Mike Chang, who hasn't been talking strategy.

[TRIBAL COUNCIL]

**Jeff: **Rachel, how does it feel to be a part of this tribe?

**Rachel: **Well Jeff, I do think that this tribe is an unlikely one. So many different personalities in this tribe and I do think that we almost had it but then a little tripping cost us the challenge.

**Jeff:** So are you saying that since Sam was the one who tripped during the challenge, he is the one to blame?

**Rachel:** I didn't imply that Jeff. I mean I love Sam but if we were to evaluate the whole thing based on the challenge, I'd say that Sam was the weakest link.

**Jeff:** Sam, how do you feel about that statement from Rachel?

**Sam:** Uhh… Well Jeff.. I do think that Rachel is wrong that I'm the one to blame. Because I can be a strong player. I mean physically I'm one of the strongest *flexes his arm* (Santana and Brittany giggle and blush) and if you vote me out, your tribe is going to lose. Plus, Rachel almost fell on that obstacle course.

**Rachel:** *interrupts* But I didn't fall Sam so technically, I don't have anything to do with it.

**Jeff:** Sue, how do you feel about these two? I mean you were at the front of your tribe, which gives us the assumption that you are now the leader of this tribe.

**Rachel:** *interrupts* That is not true Jeff. Sue just suddenly declared herself the lead—

**Sue:** You be quiet young lady! Didn't you see that Jeff here is asking me? Well anyways, I am a vindictive leader. It's obvious to the world that I am THE best one here. This group of teenage misfits got nothing against the great Sue Sylvester!

**Jeff:** Well Sue let's not forget that you do have another adult on this tribe.. and that's Emma.

**Sue:** Well Jeff, I didn't even know she was an adult considering her doe-eyed little face make it seem like she's the same age as Miss Brittany Pierce over here.

**Jeff:** Emma, how do you feel about this statement of Sue?

**Emma:** You know uh… I think… *starts to tear up*

**Jeff:** What's wrong Emma?

**Emma:** *crying* I just think that it's so *sob* icky and *sob* germy in here. I can't take it anymore.

Blaine and Rachel are comforting here. While Sue is just smiling and Santana is rolling her eyes. Emma is sobbing now. Brittany is just staring into space while Mike Chang and Sam are just looking at Emma.

**Jeff:** So does that mean you want to quit?

**Emma:** *sobs* Yes Jeff. *sobs* I'm gonna quit.

**Jeff:** Alright. Are you sure you want to quit? Because if you know, given your condition, you should've known what you were getting yourself into.

**Emma:** I know. I thought *sobs* I could take it. And I was expecting to go through this with my husband Will. *sobs* But to know that we were on separate tribes, it just kills me. I just really want to go home. *sobs*

**Jeff: **Alright then. Grab your torch.

**Emma:** *walks forward with her torch*

**Jeff:** *puts out the torch* Alright, we wish you the best Emma. Stay safe!

**Emma: ***leaves crying* Thank you.

Everybody is shocked with what just happened. But Jeff is still smiling as he knows there is more they will be expecting.

**Jeff:** Well, I know all of you guys are shocked.

**Santana:** I'm not.

**Quinn:** *chuckles*

**Jeff: ** But guess what? Tribal council isn't over yet. You guys still have to vote one out. So guys, it is time to vote. Mike, you go first.

Everybody votes, with Sue showing her vote against Rachel "You are an annoying blabbermouth child. I don't want to deal with you for the rest of the game!" Rachel's vote is seen as she voted for Sam "I'm sorry Sam. I love you, but you really should start taking responsibility for your fault and NOT blame me for it." Everybody finishes voting.

**Jeff:** I'll go tally the votes. *gets the ballot* Alright, once the votes have been read, the decision is final and you must immediately leave the island.

**Votes: **

Rachel Sam

Sue Rachel,

Quinn Rachel,

Santana Rachel,

Blaine Sam,

Mike Sam

Brittany Rachel

Ryder Sam

**Jeff:** First person voted out of Survivor *shows last vote made by Sam* Rachel !

**Rachel:** WHAT?!

**Sue: ***evil laugh*

**Rachel: **That is so not fair! It wasn't me who cost us the challenge, it was you Sam.

**Sue: **Shut it lady you're eliminated already!

**Rachel:** *furiously grabs her torch*

**Jeff:** Rachel, the tribe has spoken. *puts out the torch*

**Rachel:** Well I don't need you guys anyway. I can't believe I took a leave on my role as Fanny Bryce. *leaves*

**Santana:** Thank God I don't have to hear her voice ever again.

**Jeff:** Well, this is definitely one interesting tribal council. And with two members of your tribe already gone in a span of just two days! You guys have a lot of work to do. Grab your torches and head back to camp. I'll see you tomorrow.

[END OF EPISODE]

[RACHEL'S FINAL SPEECH]

**Rachel:** I definitely have no regrets being a part of this show. I really enjoyed. I didn't expect to be voted out first and it's really surprising considering I'm the biggest star out of the whole thing. I just want to wish Blaine and Mike the very best. I may not be a winner here but at least I am a winner in New York where I'll be starring in Funny Girl as Fanny Bryce. *blows kiss*


End file.
